pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abilities
Abilities are special effects given to Pokémon that can either help or hinder Pokémon, but are unable to be seen. Normally, Pokémon have one or two Abilities, and a hidden Ability only obtained by special means. Like the real PMD games, in PMU, Pokémon have all of their obtainable Abilities, and they are always active inside dungeons. Only a few Abilities can activate outside of dungeons, like weather-inducing Abilities or Abilities that activate when crossing to the next floor. Players can check what Abilities their active Pokémon have by using the command /abilities or /abil in-game. List of Abilities A *Adaptability *Aerilate *Aftermath *Air Lock *Analytic *Anger Point *Anticipation *Arena Trap *Aroma Veil *Aura Break B *Bad Dreams *Ball Fetch *Battery *Battle Armor *Battle Bond *Beast Boost *Berserk *Big Pecks *Blaze *Bulletproof C *Cheek Pouch *Chlorophyll *Clear Body *Cloud Nine *Color Change *Comatose *Competitive *Compound Eyes *Contrary *Corrosion *Cotton Down *Cursed Body *Cute Charm D *Damp *Dancer *Dark Aura *Dauntless Shield *Dazzling *Defeatist *Defiant *Delta Stream *Desolate Land *Disguise *Download *Drizzle *Drought *Dry Skin E *Early Bird *Effect Spore *Electric Surge *Emergency Exit F *Fairy Aura *Filter *Flame Body *Flare Boost *Flash Fire *Flower Gift *Flower Veil *Fluffy *Forecast *Forewarn *Friend Guard *Frisk *Full Metal Body *Fur Coat G *Gale Wings *Galvanize *Gluttony *Gooey *Gorilla Tactics *Grass Pelt *Grassy Surge *Gulp Missile *Guts H *Harvest *Healer *Heatproof *Heavy Metal *Honey Gather *Huge Power *Hunger Switch *Hustle *Hydration *Hyper Cutter I *Ice Body *Ice Face *Ice Scales *Illuminate *Illusion *Immunity *Imposter *Infiltrator *Innards Out *Inner Focus *Insomnia *Intimidate *Intrepid Sword *Iron Barbs *Iron Fist J *Justified K *Keen Eye *Klutz L *Leaf Guard *Levitate *Libero *Light Metal *Lightning Rod *Limber *Liquid Ooze *Liquid Voice *Long Reach M *Magic Bounce *Magic Guard *Magician *Magma Armor *Magnet Pull *Marvel Scale *Mega Launcher *Merciless *Mimicry *Minus *Mirror Armor *Misty Surge *Mold Breaker *Moody *Motor Drive *Moxie *Multiscale *Multitype *Mummy N *Natural Cure *Neuroforce *Neutralizing Gas *No Guard *Normalize O *Oblivious *Overcoat *Overgrow *Own Tempo P *Parental Bond *Pastel Veil *Perish Body *Pickpocket *Pickup *Pixilate *Plus *Poison Heal *Poison Point *Poison Touch *Power Construct *Power of Alchemy *Power Spot *Prankster *Pressure *Primordial Sea *Prism Armor *Propeller Tail *Protean *Psychic Surge *Punk Rock *Pure Power Q *Queenly Majesty *Quick Feet R *Rain Dish *Rattled *Receiver *Reckless *Refrigerate *Regenerator *Ripen *Rivalry *RKS System *Rock Head *Rough Skin *Run Away S *Sand Force *Sand Rush *Sand Spit *Sand Stream *Sand Veil *Sap Sipper *Schooling *Scrappy *Screen Cleaner *Serene Grace *Shadow Shield *Shadow Tag *Shed Skin *Sheer Force *Shell Armor *Shield Dust *Shields Down *Simple *Skill Link *Slow Start *Slush Rush *Sniper *Snow Cloak *Snow Warning *Solar Power *Solid Rock *Soul-Heart *Soundproof *Speed Boost *Stakeout *Stall *Stalwart *Stamina *Stance Change *Static *Steadfast *Steam Engine *Steelworker *Steely Spirit *Stench *Sticky Hold *Storm Drain *Strong Jaw *Sturdy *Suction Cups *Super Luck *Surge Surfer *Swarm *Sweet Veil *Swift Swim *Symbiosis *Synchronize T *Tangled Feet *Tangling Hair *Technician *Telepathy *Teravolt *Thick Fat *Tinted Lens *Torrent *Tough Claws *Toxic Boost *Trace *Triage *Truant *Turboblaze U *Unaware *Unburden *Unnerve V *Victory Star *Vital Spirit *Volt Absorb W *Wandering Spirit *Water Absorb *Water Bubble *Water Compaction *Water Veil *Weak Armor *White Smoke *Wimp Out *Wonder Guard *Wonder Skin Z *Zen Mode Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay